Two Brothers
by raoulofrage23
Summary: AU. Ryou and Bakura are two little brothers. Ryou is suffering from a disease, and Bakura wants to fix it. The only problem is, it can't be 'fixed'. What will it cost them? EPILOGUE ADDED
1. Two Little Brothers

AN: Wow, never thought I'd start another story. But inspiration has struck! Anyways, about this story…it's…different from the last one I wrote, where Ryou was a child and Bakura was a teen. This time, both are children (even brothers). Using some of the same stuff, such as the last name, 'Teishin'. (The real last names wouldn't work out too well, ya know?) ANYWAYS! Let's begin.

PS: For all of you that skipped the AN at the beginning, you should have read it.

Chapter One: Two Little Brothers

---School Office---

"Ryou Teishin, and Bakura Teishin. In trouble again." Principal Leo gave the two children a funny look. Bakura he could understand, but Ryou? "What did you do this time?"

"Bakura didn't do anything!" Ryou quickly interjected before his brother could speak.

Leo had to smile at the white haired seven-year-old's eagerness. Ryou was always trying to cover for his brother, but it was simply too obvious: he was too innocent. Bakura, on the other hand, wasn't even close to virtuousness. He fought, fought, and fought some more.

However, Leo was worried about them. While both had excellent grades, their attendance was also a bit shaky. It seemed their ride to school was undependable, and their parents just didn't care. But his main concern was Ryou…with his-

"Harrison threw the first punch," Bakura stated rudely, breaking the Principal's thoughts. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And he was picking on Ryou."

The younger blushed. Leo sighed.

"Either way, it all comes down to the same problem, Bakura." Bakura rolled his eyes. Leo continued, choosing to ignore it, "You fought. You broke the rules. You will have to serve community service."

Ryou jumped out of his seat. His small face shone with determination. "I deserve the same punishment as Niisan."

Silence. Leo stole a glance at Bakura, and saw the older's face twist in pain for an instant before his 'mask' fell in place again.

"Ryou," Bakura whispered, slightly hesitant. "That's not necessary-"

"But _you_ have to do it!" Ryou pouted.

"Yeah, but…you…er…" Bakura, for the first time in Leo's experience, looked uncomfortable. But obviously, they had had this conversation before, by the way Ryou stomped.

"Stop it!" the little one shouted. He bit his lower lip to prevent the flow of tears, but to no avail. "Bakura, stop…" he begged, sobbing as he crumpled to the ground, crestfallen.

Bakura bent down and slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Ryou, I'm sorry," the older one murmured. "I didn't mean to." Coaxing his brother, Bakura helped him stand and made his way to the exit. Leo opened his mouth to tell him about the number of hours, but Bakura looked back and glared at him. "Same amount, I know." he said coldly. "15 hours. And Ryou will help me as well."

He slammed the door.

_TGIF,_ Leo thought, ramming into his seat. _T…G…I…F._

---On the Way Home---

Ryou sniffled slightly, hiccupping once in a while. Niisan had been quiet after they left the office, deep in thought. He hated it when it was unnervingly still between them, but the thought of how his help was rejected fueled his anger. Using that, Ryou maintained the awkward silence that hung between them. He didn't want to talk to his brother yet. He still hurt inside.

Bakura was worried about something else. How could he finish the community service without Ryou knowing? Why did Ryou volunteer to help? It wasn't even his fault! He always had to jump in with his 'purity' act…stupid. It was too dangerous for him. He could easily kill himself! But wouldn't Ryou be angry if he did all the work alone without telling him?

This was not a good day, but it was just about to get worse.

When they arrived home, no one called out, "Welcome home, honey!" No one ever did anymore. Not that Bakura cared much. He knew that Ryou tried to hide the fact that he missed his parents, but he wasn't very good at it.

Closing the door behind him, Bakura scanned the house with his lavender eyes. Built Victorian style, it was fancy enough. With one master bedroom and three bedrooms upstairs, there was an additional four downstairs. The kitchen and the living room were somewhat connected, while the dining room was positioned near the back of the house.

Even though the Teishins lived without their parents, they were doing reasonably well, financially wise. Both parents being very skilled lawyers, they had left a gargantuan amount of money for their children.

Bakura sighed as he entered the threshold, dumping his backpack on the ground. Ryou huffed in right past him and up the stairs. He was going to his room, like always.

"Look, Ryou, I'm sorry!" Bakura barked, finally fed up. "I didn't-"

_Slam! _

"Brat," he sneered. He stalked into the kitchen to make himself a snack.

Ryou stood behind his door for a moment, panting, before slowly making his way to his bed. Feeling helpless, he curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep. He hated this…this…argh.

Three hours later, near dinnertime, the door slammed open and slammed close. Ryou jerked awake, terrified. Loud noises always brought unpleasant memories.

Tea was home now, though. Ryou quickly pushed himself off his bed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

_Wait a minute…_Ryou froze. Tea was home. _Oh, shit. Dinner. _

He ran downstairs as fast as he could, but he was too late.

"Where the hell is dinner?" Tea asked, looking at Ryou calmly.

"Uh…" Ryou tried to force himself from trembling. "I…I…" Tea started tapping her foot. "I forgot," Ryou whispered guiltily.

Tea slowly stepped forward. "You…forgot…" She grabbed the front of his shirt. "Forgot to cook dinner…" Ryou felt the tears running down his cheeks. "For the only person who actually does any WORK!"

Ryou saw a lot of white as he was slammed into the wall behind. He yelped, wincing as Tea dropped him onto the ground. He saw her foot go back, and his only thought was, _she's wearing her metal boots again._

But the blow never came.

Ryou whimpered as Bakura grunted in front of him.

"Sis, chill. Ryou had another attack. I got it ready, it's all in the kitchen," Bakura explained, ignoring Ryou.

Tea straightened herself and nodded. She smiled and patted Bakura on the head. "See, I can always depend on you, Bakura." Turning around, she went straight for the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight, Bakura turned to face Ryou.

"You owe me one," Bakura said lightly, grinning at him. Ryou just stared at him, then scowled.

"Whatever."

They both got up to get their dinners, when Ryou grabbed his brother's shoulder. Without saying anything, he gently touched Bakura's midsection. Bakura flinched, then it was his turn to scowl.

"It's nothing." Ryou's eyes started watering again. "Aw, Ryou, you're such a crybaby. C'mon, food! Let's grab some grub before sis eats it all."

Bakura turned around and strode down the hall. It kind of hurt to breathe. His stomach was most definetly bruised.

Footfalls were heard from behind him. Ryou was coming.

"Arigato, niisan." Bakura felt a small hand slip itself into his own.

Surprised, he looked up at Ryou, who was smiling.

AN: Well, what do you think? This is just the first chappie. I won't continue till I get at least one review. And, I won't be able to post the second chapter until next week, after Fourth of July. Sorry guys, but I'm going on vaca. When I come back, I'll put up a lot of chappies.

R&R, please! Reviews really get me wanting to write! That means faster progress.

Thanks for all your support, too. It really means a lot.


	2. Ryou's Problem

AN: I read the first chapter again, and I guess I kinda forgot to make it clear…Bakura took the kick meant for Ryou…eheh…Sorry 'bout that. Also, because I got a few reviews within the first day, I got, er, inspired (I guess) to write the second chapter before I leave (for the Fourth of July) So, here ya go!

Chapter Two: Ryou's Problem

When they walked into the kitchen, Tea barely looked up. Ryou kept his head down as he reached for two plates on the counter, near the refrigerator. Handing one to his brother, he inched towards the table in the center, where food was laid out buffet style.

As he reached for the silverware, Tea slapped his hand away. Ryou jerked his hand back, and looked up at his sister, horrified.

"No dinner for you," she snapped, ripping his plate out of his hands. "Only the healthy, helpful, hassle-free boys get to eat!" She slapped him once before the child ran out. "And stay in your room for the rest of the night!" she screamed after him.

Bakura blankly stared after his brother. Not again. Blinking slowly, he turned back to the table and started getting his food…with caution.

Tea just smiled and let him take it.

---Upstairs---

_It's not my fault!_ Ryou screamed to himself. Sobs racked his body as he cried on his bed. He hated crying, but he couldn't help it. He hated being diagnosed with this stupid-

"Ryou?"

The child shuddered, startled. It was just Bakura.

"Go away, Niisan," he sniffed, trying to sound like he was mad.

It didn't work. The door eased shut but footsteps padded towards his bed. Ryou started crying again. He didn't want to see his brother right now. He didn't want to see anyone right now. How come no one ever listened to him?

"Ryou," Bakura murmured, placing a hand on his little brother's side. "It's okay…it's not like it's your fault that you-"

The said boy turned around in a flurry and slapped his brother. "Stop it!" Ryou shouted. "Stopitstopitstopit!" Then he started shaking, stunned at what he had just done. His chocolate brown eyes got wide as Bakura slowly touched his own red cheek. "Niisan…" Ryou choked back a sob, and threw himself at Bakura, hugging him. "Niisan, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Niisan!"

Bakura felt tears well up in his own lavender eyes. "Oh, Ryou…" He hugged his brother, forcing himself to stop crying. "It's okay, baby brother. It's okay…" he cooed, shifting positions and placing Ryou on his lap. The younger one didn't release his hold on his brother, his arms slung around his neck.

"Niisan," Ryou murmured. "I'm so sorry." He buried his head into Bakura's chest, quietly weeping.

The older one stroked his brother's hair, holding him close. While he did so, he stared at the ceiling. He shouldn't have said that…He shouldn't have pitied his brother so much. _That's not what Ryou needs. What have I been doing all this time? _He felt a violent crash of emotions overtake his mind, and he bit back a sob. _I can't cry! I…I can't…I have to be strong…for Ryou's sake. I…_

"Niisan?"

Bakura took a shaky breath. "Yeah?" He looked at his little brother, who had just wiped his tears away.

"I'm hungry," he whispered, looking miserable. "And…I'm sorry." He sniffled, gently touching his brother's face. When Bakura flinched, he quickly drew his hand away. There was quiet in the air as he studied his little hands. "Niisan, why is Tea so mean to me?"

Bakura felt his heart ache, looking at Ryou's innocent face. "Ryou…you know why. She doesn't like paying so much for your…ya know."

Ryou looked down at his lap. "What if I stopped taking the medicine? Would she be happier than?"

Bakura hugged his younger fiercly. "Ryou, you would die if you didn't take them."

"Tea would be happy…"

"Don't ever say that again!" Bakura growled. Ryou stared at his brother. All of a sudden, he seemed coated in shadows. "It's not your fault that you're sick! Besides, the least sis could do is buy you adequate meds, but no. Only the cheapest…" He silently cursed Tea for her hatred towards Ryou. Gently, he kissed his brother on the forehead. "I promise you, that I will get a medicine that will cure you of this…this…sickness."

Ryou watched as the shadows slowly melted away, and softly smiled. "O-okay." _I have the bestest big brother in the world. _

"And I won't single you out because of your illness anymore. How's that sound?"

The little one grinned. "Niisan, I'm glad you're my brother."

Bakura smiled. "I'm glad you're my brother, too." Then he stood up. "Stay here while I grab you some food from my room, okay? I brought some up for you."

Ryou beamed.

---School the next day---

When the Teishin brothers showed up at school the next day with red hand marks on their face, it raised many questions among the teachers. Bakura scolded his teacher when she asked how he had gotten it.

"I did something really bad, okay? Now lemme alone!"

Bakura scowled and steered his younger away from all the staff.

Ryou was red in the face. "Niisan, I'm really sor-"

"I don't want to here it," Bakura interrupted. "Nope, nope, nope."

The little one was only quiet for a minute more. "But what about your stomach? Doesn't it hurt?" he said, concern written all over his face.

Bakura brushed it aside with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about me."

"Hey, Teishin!"

The brothers looked up. Tons of kids waved them over to the soccer field, eagerly explaining how they were going to play a match.

"We get Bakura!" one team shouted.

"Hell no, we get him!"

"Whatever. We just don't want the little puny guy."

Ryou blushed. He looked down at the ground as the teams argued over who got his brother, and who got him. No one wanted him on their team because he couldn't-

A hand patted Ryou on the head. "I ain't playing on anyone's team," Bakura announced loudly, "if my little brother isn't on my team."

Immediantly, the tide changed. The first team took the Teishins and the game started.

Ryou's face glowed the whole time the match was underway. He could only run for short amounts of time before he would tire out, but he had never been included in a game of soccer with his peers before.

And how much it was! Positioned as a defender, he dove, slidetackled, and did whatever else for the ball.

He hadn't had so much fun at school for as long as he could remember.

_Thank you for Niisan! _

AN: Sorry it's short, but I haven't got much time. Hope you liked it. R&R, please!


	3. A Friend

AN: Hey, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews so far. My replies (to the ones I've got as of now, when I've updated) are on my profile. Well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Three: A Friend

Ryou had sat down a while ago, on the clean cut grass, while watching the intense soccer match before him. His heart was palpitating rapidly, and he felt like he had just run over a thousand miles. It hurt to breathe, but he felt happy. Never before had he been invited to play in a sport before.

Scoring his second goal, Bakura wheeled around and met whooping teammates. He grinned as he collided with multiple bodies. Soon, he was on top of their shoulders, being marched around the field. Their opponents just spit on the ground, glaring.

The younger Teishin didn't get to see the rest of the match. He felt an awkward sensation come over him…yet, he had felt it before.

_No, no! Not now! _ Ryou felt like crying, but he didn't have the strength. _I…I…I'm sorry, Niisan…_

He fell backwards as blackness filled his vision.

Bakura saw his brother collapse. His goal forgotten, he cursed and jumped off the shoulders of his teammates. Taking four people down with him, he muttered a hurried apology to the whining boys before taking off again.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Bakura ran as fast as he could, as if his life depended on it. And maybe it did…or at least, Ryou's.

Sliding to a stop next to his brother's body, Bakura quickly felt for a pulse and screamed, "Somebody call an ambulance!"

It took the stunned kids for a minute, before one of them broke away from the field, yelling at the top of his lungs.

---At the Hospital---

Bakura cursed at himself again. This wasn't good, this was never good! Stupid! Why did he have to play in the soccer match? They could have just gone home, and this wouldn't have happened! _Ryou, I'm so sorry…_Bakura slammed his fist on the railing on the bed where Ryou laid, staring at the ceiling.

It was white…The hospital room always scared him. He was always afraid he would lose his brother here, to all the…white. It was…too white, like it was very clean and stuff. No blood on it, even though it was a hospital…always clean. Just like a clean slate, for when you entered heaven.

Bakura shuddered. And, to add to all the friggin' whiteness, the nurses wore white! What the heck?

_I could have said we didn't want to play in the soccer match, _Bakura thought, holding his head in his heads and pushing away his thoughts about losing his brother. _Why do I have to be so…why do I always…Why is…Argh! Why am I so selfish?_

The door slammed opened. A nurse looked in, shaking her head as Tea stalked in.

"What the hell is wrong with the twerp now?" she demanded.

Bakura coldly ignored her and shut the door in the nurse's disapproving face. Then he resumed his seat next to this brother. Gently, he stroked Ryou's hand.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Tea threw her handbag down. Bakura stared at it. It was a name brand…a Prada. Where did she get the money to buy that?

"I don't wanna waste my money on this brat," Tea grumbled. "Each day he stays here costs me more money. As soon as he wakes up, get him outta here." She growled. "Stupid kid."

Of course. She bought it with the money that was supposed to be for Ryou…for his…sickness.

Bakura looked up at Tea's raging face before averting her gaze. "It's not his fault."

Tea just growled before telling him again, "get him out." She stomped loudly on her way out, slamming the door again.

"N-Niisan?"

Bakura immediately turned towards his little brother. "Hey, you awake?"

Ryou looked scared. "I'm sorry, Niisan. We can leave now. I'm better, see?" He pushed himself up into a sitting position, but Bakura gently pushed him back down.

"I don't care if you are better or not," Bakura said sternly. "I want you to rest up here for tonight, and then we'll leave first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"But…" Ryou yawned. "What about-"

Bakura interjected. "Don't worry about sis. I'll take care of her." He stood up and placed the blankets around and over his brother carefully. "You're tired. Get some sleep."

"Only if…" The little boy yawned again, and closed his eyes. "Only if you promise to sleep too."

Bakura gazed thoughtfully at Ryou and promised.

Giving his brother a small, tired smile, Ryou nodded and dozed off. Bakura fell asleep soon thereafter.

Later, when the doctor came in that night, he saw that the older Teishin boy was still there, despite the fact that visiting hours had ended eons ago. About to wake him up and ask him to leave, the doctor saw something that made him smile: two small hands, linked together. Maybe just this once, he'd look over this incident.

Grinning, he left, softly closing the door behind him.

---Duv's Farm---

"Ya back already?" The woman grinned, though it was hard to see. She wore a blue hanky over her mouth and a cowboy hat with her brown hair tucked inside shaded her face. However, it didn't dim her sparkling baby blue eyes.

Bakura snapped back, "Aw, shaddap."

The lady straightened herself, looking at the little boy hiding behind his brother. "Who ya got there?"

"My little brother," Bakura said, blushing slightly. He muttered, "Ryou, come on. Don't be scared."

Inching out from behind his guardian, the little Ryou bowed quickly and said, "Hi, I'm Ryou," before darting back behind his brother.

The woman laughed, before kneeling in front of Bakura and holding out a hand. "I'm Duv, nice to meet ya." Ryou stared at the hand. Duv kept going. "I've heard a lot of things about ya. Glad to finally see the real thing. Bakura tells me you're a hard worker. I respect people like that." Ryou beamed, slowly taking her hand and shaking it.

Bakura scratched his head, and finally threw his hands up. "Let's just get this over with!"

Duv stood up and winked at Ryou. "Bakura's awful impatient, wouldn't ya say?"

Ryou giggled and followed her lead towards the big, red barn. Bakura trailed behind him, muttering something about rude horseback riders.

When they entered the building, Ryou was hit by a powerful smell of hay, urine, horses, sweat, and much more. Looking back at Ryou's startled expression, Duv laughed again before opening one of the stalls.

Before the little one stood a small, white spotted mare.

"Her name's Topeka."

Taking Ryou's hand, Duv slowly led the stunned boy into the stall and showed him how to brush the horse. While Duv explained how to brush down a horse, why it was important, and many other things, Ryou was too mesmerized to hear any of her words. Topeka's eyes were a pool of different shades of brown, filled with patience and care. As Ryou stared at her, the boy could feel he himself was being looked over by the mare. She was beautiful, with her shining white coat, and spotted back. Her mane was nice and pretty as well as soft, just like her tail. Finally, unhurriedly, Ryou placed a hand on the horse's nose.

Duv broke off, just watching. Bakura, too, carefully watched his brother.

After a moment, Ryou gently took his hand away, and swung his arms around Topeka's neck. The mare's eyes seemed to glint to Bakura, who looked at Duv.

"Well, you can take care of her for me, now, can't ya?"

Ryou looked up at Duv, overjoyed. "Oh, may I?"

"Hoho!" Duv laughed boomingly and showed Ryou the basics of horse care. Bakura just grinned as he walked down three stalls to his own horse in his care.

"Hey, boy," Bakura whispered, opening the gate and closing it quietly behind him. The great black stallion snorted softly before nudging Bakura's jacket pocket. "You found me," Bakura said, pulling out the apple. Smiling, he fed the stallion, Cocoa, while brushing him down and humming a soft tune.

---Later---

Ryou giggled as he chased after his brother, who had already set down the road. Bakura's words and Duv's still rang in his ears.

_"You boys did a mighty fine good! Here's your slip, saying you did your community service."_

_Bakura had snatched that away, before Ryou could frown. _

_"Does that mean that we have to get in trouble to come here again?" Ryou's lips trembled. Topeka was so sweet! He couldn't wait to see her again. Duv even said that next time, he could ride her! _

_Duv laughed. "Of course not! Bakura comes here all the time, trouble or no." _

_"Really?" _

_Bakura looked away. "Used to, anyway." _

_Duv nodded. _

_"What? When?" Ryou said, confused. _

_"When you were really sick…when they wouldn't let me see you for days." Bakura looked around. "But it's different now. We'll come here whenever you want. Is that okay, Duv?" _

_The woman grinned. "Of course!" _

_Ryou's face glowed. "Thank you!" _

"Niisan! Wait for me!" Ryou called.

Bakura slowed down, avoiding his brother's face.

Ryou caught up, breathless and excited. "Thank you so much, Niisan! That was a lot of fun today! I really like Topeka. She's really cute and really soft. And did you hear Duv? I get to ride her next time! And Cocoa! He's so huge, but such a softy-Niisan, what's wrong?"

"Ryou…" Bakura kicked a stone down the road, looking up. The bus stop was coming into view. "I…I should have told you before. About Duv and the horses, I mean."

The little one cocked his head to the side. "Niisan?"

Bakura kept walking, kicking more rocks.

"Niisan?"

Sighing, Bakura turned around and asked, "What?"

Ryou ran straight into his brother, toppling the shocked Bakura over. Sitting on his brother's chest, Ryou grinned. "Please don't apologize. I made a friend today. Is that bad?"

Bakura grunted, trying to get Ryou off of him. "Well…no, but I-"

"No? Yes? What'll it be, mate?" Ryou giggled. Bakura stopped struggling and stared. Their parents used to say that all the time. It used to be a game between the four of them. Tea had always dismissed it as kiddy. But ever since their deaths…Ryou had never brought it up.

Something surged inside Bakura. It was a kind of warm feeling, and he couldn't help grinning.

"Why, yes, of course, you seadog!" he yelled, jumping up. Ryou tumbled off, but he also hopped back up, mockingly glaring at his brother. They tussled for a little bit, laughing and enjoying themselves. By the time the bus came, the driver was staring at two little dirty, but grinning, boys.

AN: I hope it was good. It might be a little choppy. Well, choppier than usual, because I kept getting these stupid phone calls from telemarketers. grumbles

But thanks to all my reviewers so far out there! Much appreciated! Please R&R! The more reviews, the sooner the next chap will come.


	4. Move

AN: Erm…I felt bad that the last chapter was so rugged, and I apologize. Here's the next chapter. I tried to take my time with this one. Oh, and I went back and slightly edited some of chapter one and two…

And! Please note: I do not own YGO or any of its characters.

Bakura and Ryou show _brotherly_ love, nothing else. And...this chappy's kinda dark, in the middle, but it ends pretty quickly! (I think...or maybe I just rushed through it)

Chapter Four: Move

Bakura winced as the door squeaked. He flinched even more when it snapped shut. _Crap…_Ryou grabbed his arm. Bakura could feel him trembling. Trying to keep the sound of his breathing to a minimum, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could see the TV on down the hall. A light snoring was heard. _So far so good…_As stealthily as they could, the two brothers snuck up the stairs, keeping their eyes and ears open. If Tea were to wake…Oh, god, if Tea were to wake up.

They reached the top of the stairs before they heard her. She moaned and groaned before shutting off the tube. Bakura hauled his brother into his room and shut the door, his heart pounding. He had to hide Ryou.

His eyes scanning the small area, he only saw what he always saw: a beat up desk, a bed, a window, a dresser. At least he had a desk and a dresser, unlike his little brother.

Where to hide him, though? Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Damn…there was nothing here…except under the bed. But that wouldn't work. It was too low. Ryou wouldn't fit.

Bakura froze. Something was wrong. Instead of one set of footfalls, he heard…two…_Oh, shit. _

Too late.

The door slammed open, and the stench of booze drifted in.

In the doorway stood Tea, in the arms of a handsome man. With curly dark brown hair, and baby blue eyes, he was certainly a ladies' man. Sunglasses perched on top of his head, he grinned at the two motionless boys.

"Hehe. Stunned to see me, boys?" he asked, his voice sweetly singing out.

Tea smiled, leaning back into him. They kissed briefly before turning their attention back to the brothers.

"What…" Bakura choked on his words. "What are you doing here, Moses? Sis, what the hell is he doing in our house!" he shouted, his voice getting louder with every word.

Tea slapped him. "Don't be rude!" she shouted back, shoving him down.

Moses smirked at the glaring Bakura before stepping over to Ryou.

"Well, hello there, bunny rabbit," he purred, stroking Ryou's head.

Ryou stared at him with watering eyes. He was shaking his head, horror written all over his face. His legs gave out, but Moses caught him.

"What are you scared of, rawbit?" he cooed, gently petting Ryou.

Ryou broke out sobbing.

"Don't touch him!" Bakura screamed.

"That's enough!" Tea grabbed Bakura's mane of white hair and dragged the boy out. But he wouldn't go down with a fight.

"You've never touched him before, and you never will!" Bakura screamed, kicking at his sister wildly. He made contact, because he found himself crawling back into his room. Moses sat there with his brother in his lap…right on his bed. "No!" Bakura shrieked. "No! NO!" He struggled to get up, feeling Tea grab his ankles.

"This will get Ryou good meds," Tea growled, pulling Bakura back. "And he needs to pay me back-"

Her jaw broke as Bakura's foot came in contact with it. She fainted.

But she had pulled him out of the room, and Moses had closed the door. Now he was locked out, and his brother was on the other side of the wooden frame.

"Ryou!" Bakura rammed his shoulder into the door, but it didn't give. "Ryou, I'm coming-"

There was a scream.

Bakura felt numb. _No…_Without thinking, he backed up and rammed into the door again, and felt a shattering flare of pain from his shoulder. The door however…It came down with a thunderous crash.

He didn't wait for the dust to clear, the dust raised by the fallen piece of wood. Scrambling in, he found Moses on a bloody bed, cursing. Where the hell was Ryou? Had he touched him? Why had he screamed? Tea, that bitch!

There was a small coughing that reached Bakura's ears. He whirled around and saw a tiny, quivering body huddled next to his dresser.

_If he laid a hand on Ryou, I'll kill him, _Bakura thought maliciously, stumbling over to his little brother.

"R-Ryou…" his voice was hoarse from screaming so much, but his brother heard him.

"Niisan!" Ryou launched himself into Bakura, crying. "Niisan…"

Bakura hugged his brother, and held onto him tightly. Words couldn't explain his relief.

The sobbing child wouldn't let the paramedics take him when they arrived. He started screaming again when they tried to pry his hands loose, so they let him stay in Bakura's arms. Bakura didn't remembered what happened after that…it was all foggy. A police officer had explained something about a neighbor calling and saying a few things about screeching and yelling.

Eventually, the two brothers were taken onto an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Bakura found out it had been for him and his crushed shoulder as well as his brother's cardiopulmonary disease. Later he found out that Moses hadn't touched his brother: Ryou had punched him in the face, and had screamed when the blood spurted everywhere. His last thoughts before falling asleep, when he heard this, was, _That's my brother. _

Ryou's heart condition worsened over the next days. He had nightmares, but Bakura was always there when he woke up, and to wake him up. Bakura himself had a cast on. His upper arm had been shattered when he'd bulldozed the door down.

Doctors confirmed things that Bakura already knew, but it was nice to hear them repeated. He knew now that at least the information was solid…Ryou hadn't been touched by Moses, his shoulder would heal properly, and that Ryou would be fine.

A lot of people, mostly lawyers, came to visit them. Bakura and Ryou were no longer going to live with Tea, who they no longer called their 'sister'. They were going to live alone, with a butler in their parents' summerhouse. School wouldn't matter for the next few months anyhow, since it was only a few weeks till summer vacation.

Moses got sent to jail, for life, with his big, broken, ugly nose. Tea? …who gives a crap? She's a goner. She received no money at all from her parents' bank account: she had already used all of her share, and more.

So, when Bakura and Ryou lay outside on their private beach a few months later, they felt pretty content.

Marik, their butler who had passed both their tests, sat with them, telling them jokes. Laughter was shared all around as the grinning teen told the brothers a funny story.

"Marik, tell us another one," Ryou begged, giving him his puppy eyes.

Bakura nodded, sipping his nice and cool drink. "Yeah, another."

"Well," Marik said, "How about we share our most embarrassing moments in life?"

Ryou gasped. "I know what mine is!"

"Go on," Bakura said, smiling at his brother's eagerness.

Blushing, Ryou said, "It was the fourth of July, you know? With all the fireworks? Well, see, I wanted to light one so Niisan let me."

"Oh, this." Bakura burst out laughing. Marik gave Ryou his rapt attention.

"I…I lighted one, alright, but…it was one of those fireworks on wheels? And…it chased me."

"And he screamed like a crazy hyena," Bakura added. "His pants even caught on fire."

They exchanged moments for another hour or so before they headed back inside the beach house, full of sun and happy.

AN: THE STORY ISN'T OVER! It's just…the really long part about all the stuff that happened afterward seemed kind of dull to write long about, so…I shortened it. Well, please R&R. I hope you didn't mind the…er…scene in the middle, with Moses and Ryou.


	5. Bakura's Birthday Present

AN: Sorry for the delays, peeps. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimor: I do not own YGO. I forget to state this in every chapter, so I'll say it outright: I do not own YGO in any of my stories, writings, etc.

Chapter Five: Bakura's Birthday Present

"Today?" Marik raised an eyebrow. "Er…yeah, we can go to the mall…why?" He looked over at Ryou curiously, with a hint of suspiciousness. "What's up?"

Ryou blushed. "Bakura's birthday is tomorrow." He looked down at the ground, shamefaced. "I know I shouldn't have waited so long, but I couldn't decide on what to get him, and when to go. Today, he's visiting Cocoa so it should be okay…right?"

Marik blinked. Shopping with Ryou? Suddenly, he broke out into a huge grin and nodded. "That's fine, Ryou. Know what you're going to get him yet?"

"Soccer stuff." The butler's face must have made an expression, because Ryou laughed and explained. "He plays on a special team for church. They have a summer competition every year, a week before school starts. Niisan always plays. And, well, I know his gear is kinda old."

"And what about you? Aren't you playing with him?" Marik instantly placed a hand over his mouth. His heart. "Sorry, Ryou, never mind," he said apologetically.

Ryou smiled, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. He does it every year, and he has lots of fun. I don't mind."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Marik guided the way to the limo.

Eagerly, Ryou left for the time being with Marik as his chauffeur.

He had never really gone anywhere without his brother. It felt…very awkward. When he got in the car, he was told to buckle up. No hand tugged on it to make sure it was secure, no one asked if it felt about right. Ryou was unnerved by the fact that he had no one to protect him like his brother (except Marik, but he wasn't like Niisan at all). But the freedom felt rather sweet, and he liked it. However…it was also kind of scary.

Ryou forced himself to stop wanting Bakura in the seat right next to him.

Marik was panicking in the front seat. Bakura was going to kill him for taking Ryou out. Especially because he wasn't going to be there to watch him. _I see my life flashing before my eyes, _he thought solemnly.

When they pulled into a parking slot, they both let out a breath that they had both been holding. Exchanging glances, they laughed nervously before getting out.

"So…do you want me to go with you?" Marik asked the small boy.

Ryou shook his head, and blushed. "I'd love your company, Marik, but someone has to go pick Niisan up from the bus station."

Marik paled. "Does that mean I have to tell him where you are?"

Chuckling uncertainly, Ryou nodded.

"Shucks." Marik bid the child adieu, watching the small white haired boy trek carefully towards the mall. He stopped at every crossing, looked both ways, and then hustled across. When Ryou reached the front entrance, he looked back and waved. Marik knew a dismissal when he saw one.

Climbing back into the limo, he muttered to himself, "I'm a dead man."

Ryou watched the limo pull away and drive off. _I'm alone._ He took a deep breath and dug a hand into his pant pocket, gently squeezing his hundred-dollar bill. Time to start his shopping spree.

It was until he reached the fourth store that he had any luck whatsoever. So far, all they sold were shoes, basketball equipment, shoes, and more shoes. Ryou had bought a pair of replacement studs (Niisan had the shoes where the spikes were replaceable, when they filled up with mud) and a duffel bag. He wanted to fill that bag with soccer goods. Just thinking about it made him excited and replenished his fuel for moving around.

The store that Ryou was in now had shin guards, socks, everything for legs. Carefully choosing the best pair of leggars and the softest yet strongest socks, a thought struck the child's mind.

What if Bakura didn't like his gift?

With all his might, Ryou shoved that thought to the darkest crevasse in his mind as he paid the cashier.

The small child tried not to think about it as he bought a nice soccer ball and a cool looking water bottle. Placing the last parts of his gift into the duffel, he hauled the bag outside and sat on the curb as he waited for Marik.

The thoughts bombarded him once again. _Patience, _he told himself. _I'll find out tomorrow. _

---Later that Night---

'Tomorrow' was sooner than Ryou thought.

Fidegty the whole car ride back, after receiving a yelling from Bakura and then a hug, and still restless at home, Ryou nearly cried from the anxiety.

Bakura was instantly at his side.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" he asked, gently rubbing the child's back.

The younger one hiccupped as he tried to stop the flow of tears.

"Niisan, tomorrow's your birthday."

The older grinned. "I know."

"I got you a gift."

"Really?" Bakura hugged his little brother. "Aw, Ryou, you didn't have to."

What? Already he didn't want it! Ryou cried harder.

Marik entered the scene, silently watching.

"You don't like it, Niisan?" Ryou whimpered.

Bakura scowled. "Now when did I say that?" Ryou stared at him. "Ryou, I don't need a gift to tell me that you care," Bakura whispered. "But I love the thought of you getting me one," he added quickly. He felt like a monster as his brother bawled.

"Niisan, I don't know if you'll like it!"

Stroking his brother's hair, Bakura pulled him into his lap. "I'm sure I'll love it, Ryou. Don't worry." When his brother's tears didn't stop, he asked, "Would you like for me to open it now?"

The odd request struck the little one funny. Now? Hm…He would know whether or not his Niisan liked his gift. He wouldn't have to wait another ten hours or so! Ryou nodded fervently.

Laughing, Marik walked in, placing a big, red, shiny package in front of Bakura.

"Is this it, Ryou?"

A nod.

There was a soft ripping noise as Bakura tore the wrapping paper off. A small, green duffel bag came into view. Running a hand over the material, Bakura wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Ryou, this is perfect!" he exclaimed, hugging the little one with an arm. "And it's in my favorite color, too! For the soccer tournement, right?"

Ryou nodded, blushing slightly. Niisan liked it so far!

Bakura cocked his head to the side. It was kind of lumpy…

"There is more…" Ryou murmured. But Bakura had already found that out for himself. Pulling out every piece of equipment, he felt a burst of joy and exhilaration.

"Ryou, I don't know what to say." Bakura turned to face his brother with watering, but shining, eyes. "It's all…it's…Ryou, it's perfect!"

That was all the younger one needed to hear.

AN: Hope you liked that one. Erm…I think there's only about one or two chapter's left. Still debating on whether or not it should be a sad, happy, or mixed ending.

Sorry again for the delay!


	6. Smile

AN: Holy cow. It's been such a long time since I've updated. I'm so sorry peeps. I thought I had put this chapter up a while ago. Apparently not. I was checking for reviews, and I never got it for the last chapter, so I was like, what the heck is up? Does my ending suck that bad? …maybe it does… shudders Bad karma, to be talking about this.

ANYWAYS! Please read and review. I seriously thought I put this up a few weeks ago.

Chapter 6: Smile

The fated day finally arrived: Bakura's soccer match.

Ryou bounced around his brother all morning as his brother packed. He cheerfully reminded Bakura not to forget his socks, and a change of cleats in case the weather turned ugly. Then the field would get all muddy and his shoes would have no traction at all.

Bakura sighed again as he reached for the drawer that held the socks. (His brother and him shared socks.) He threw them into his bag as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Niisan, cleats! Oh, and your soccer ball! To warm up with!" Ryou said brightly.

Bakura groaned. "Ryou, how can you be so upbeat at six in the morning?"

The younger giggled as he said, "Because I didn't stay up past midnight playing videogames!"

At that, Bakura couldn't help grinning. He put his hands up in defeat as he grabbed his new soccer ball.

Last night had been a blast. Ryou, Marik, Duv, and Bakura himself had all had dinner together after seeing a movie. Then after Duv left, the three played a few board games before Marik retired. Ryou and Bakura had proceeded to play their favorite video games until falling asleep. It had been a lot of fun. _Ryou's never laughed so much in his life,_ Bakura thought. _That's great. _Covering a yawn, he zipped up his bag and stood up.

Ryou was already at the door, his eyes sparkling. "I made breakfast for you, Niisan!" he exclaimed. Then he blushed. "I hope you like it."

"That's great, Ryou," Bakura hurriedly spoke, nearly running over his brother. "But I'm late for the bus. It's due to leave in…crap! 3 minutes!"

Without another word, he rushed past Ryou, murmuring a 'thanks' and 'see you later' as he sprinted out the front doors.

Ryou watched him leave. He tried to hide his disappointment. He had gotten up really early to make that meal for Niisan…

Marik saw the little one's sad face, and tried to cheer him up.

"Ryou, let's have breakfast!" He punched a fist in the air. "We'll call Duv over as well. Then we can all leave together for your brother's first soccer match."

Marik's words brought a smile to Ryou face. The child ran down the hall toward his room where the phone was, yelling, "I'll call Duv!" When he got to his room, he paused. "Oh, no…"

"What?"

Ryou looked at Marik with worried eyes. "It's supposed to rain today…and Niisan forgot his replacement cleats!"

---Soccer Match---

Bakura stifled a yawn as he leaned his head back in his seat. The bus was moving so slow, and the noises seemed as if they were being muffled. It was all lulling him to sleep…

_Must stay awake, _he thought sleepily. His stomach grumbled. _Damn. I should've grabbed something to eat. _Breakfast…The thought of Ryou's words came back to him…"_I made breakfast for you, Niisan!" _Guilt washed over him. Ryou rarely cooked anymore, and Bakura had been starting to miss it. However, since Marik had joined their family, he had been their personal cook and companion to restaurants. Ryou cooking food for him was a rare thing…_I should've had _some, Bakura thought in regret.

Nothing he could do about it now.

He was thrown out of his thoughts as the bus lurched to a stop. Bumping his head on the seat in front of him, he yelped. The soccer team members started getting up and stretching, preparing to get off.

Game time.

Bakura took a deep breath and stepped off the bus behind one of the players.

Warm up wasn't bad. It was hard to focus, for some reason. By the end, however, Bakura was more attuned to the game. When the coach called them in, he was ready to play.

He was one of the starting forwards. He tried to mask his joy. Bakura knew that it hurt others when they weren't a starter, and he didn't want to seem like a jerk. He gave a small smile at the last thought. _Ryou's rubbing off on me._

"Break!" the coach shouted. Bakura whooped and stomped in sync with his teammates and jogged out onto the field.

For the first time, he saw the huge crowd in the stadium before them. Women, children, and men milled around, trying to find seats. Already some were cheering, holding up posters and showing off face-paint. The thrill of the upcoming match finally tingled Bakura's bones.

It wasn't a fancy stadium. It was a high school one, borrowed for the day. Churches from all over the area would bring their soccer teams to compete at this tournament. The one they were facing now was already set up on the field, none of the players looking nice and friendly.

"Queer church folk," he muttered, making his way to his position. "You'd think they'd smile more."

Bakura took his position, as his teammates did the same. The spectators had finally organized themselves, and were split into two divisions. One per a team, with corresponding flags and signs.

At the whistle, the game started.

The opponents won the kick off, and wasted no time executing their play. Two forwards sprinted ahead in different directions while a midfielder received the ball. One of the forwards suddenly turned, towards the goal, dragging two defenders open. It left the trailing forward a free shot…if he got the pass.

Bakura read all this and slid for the ball. Successfully clearing the midfielder's kick, he stood back up and brushed off the side of his leg before the first drop hit him.

Rain fell lightly at first. Dazed, Bakura shook his head and set up for the receiving play. The weather only grew more brutal after that, as did the match.

Each time Bakura or the other forward took it in, they were denied. At each turn, each move, they found themselves faced with determined defenders. By halftime, the score remained 0-0.

As both teams turned into their benches at the side of the field, a team of janitors ran across the field, sprinkling a substance that would make the ground less slippery.

When Bakura reached into his treasured bag from his little brother, he cursed.

He had forgotten his replaceable cleats.

_---_On the Way---

Marik was driving as fast as he could. Ryou, antsy the whole trip, was really worried about his brother. In his hands, clenched tightly, were Bakura's cleats. Duv was trying to calm him down, talking to him. Only for the billionth time, Marik cursed the heavy traffic that lay before them.

"Ryou, calm down," Duv said, trying to soothe the boy's impatience.

"But Bakura needs these." The child hated the fact that he sounded really whiny, but he couldn't help it. "Last time Bakura forgot his cleats for a muddy game, he slipped and got a concussion. He was in a coma for three days!" Ryou knew he was close to sobbing, but he didn't care. If Bakura got hurt…oh, god, if Bakura got hurt…

"Ouch…three days." Duv winced.

Marik hissed. "That must've hurt," he said with empathy. Ryou nodded fervently.

"I didn't think he'd wake up!" his bottom lip started quivering as he remembered those three, terrifying days. _I was so scared…_

**_Will I lose my brother? What will happen to me? Will Tea just abandon me? Will Bakura never wake up? Is Bakura okay? What if he doesn't remember me? WAKE UP, BAKURA! BAKURA! _ **

He had never cried harder in his life.

Duv gently patted his shoulder, then told Marik to hurry if he could.

The teen winced and said, "I'm trying. I really am."

When they pulled into the park, Ryou jumped out of the limo and ran. As he shot out the door, he heard Marik's belated words, "WAIT FOR US!"

Ryou ignored him, clutching the cleats to his chest, and ran as if his life depended on it. It was probably half time already, based on the game's scheduled start. He knew that Bakura wouldn't let cleats stop him from playing his favorite sport. He knew that Bakura would ignore the coach's warning of playing with shoes with no traction. Bakura would wave him off, and tell him that it would be fine. And the coach? Knowing how good of a player Bakura was, he would let him play against his better judgement. The team needed him.

One thought crossed the little one's mind: _I need him, too. _

His heart already pounding in his ears, Ryou raced toward the stadium. Going as fast as he could, he climbed the flight of stairs to the top of the stadium. His progress was slow, due to his heart, which only strengthened his will to find his brother in time.

Stopping briefly to look over the stadium's view, he searched for his brother's familiar white hair.

Behind him, he could hear Duv and Marik making their way towards him. They had been stopped by the ticketmaster at the bottom of the stairs.

Finally spotting the think mane of white hair, Ryou dashed down the stairs. His way was harried by vendors shouting their goods, people getting up to use the restrooms, and the fact that he was running down stairs.

It was getting hard to breathe. Noises dimmed in Ryou's ears. His pulse was one of the only things he could hear now. However, his eyes were focused on the steps and people before him, his mind on getting to his brother.

_I won't risk losing him again,_ was the mantra repeating itself in his head. He tried to inhale, but it felt like he was inhaling water rather than air.

As the referee blew the whistle for the game to begin, Bakura cursed. He had searched his bag at least five times, with the same result: no cleats. _I must've forgotten them at home. _

Standing up and stretching briefly, he joined the circle of teammates and listened to the coach's plan.

_This is going to suck._ Bakura grimly rubbed his cleats on the ground, occasionally tapping them against the bench to get any dirt off that he could. He tried to ignore his mind, which was recalling his comatose state.

When the whistle blew again, both team assembled on the field. The match was about to start.

That was when he saw it: that crazy familiar mane of white hair.

"Ryou?" Bakura gaped. His brother was racing down the stairs-

_SHIT!_ In his small hands, clasped to his chest, were Bakura's cleats.

Stealing a glance at the stadium's height, he knew that running down the length of that huge trail was suicide for his brother. Did he run up the stairs as well?

Cursing loudly, he left the kick in and ran towards his brother. _Ryou, are you crazy? Have you lost your flipping MIND?!_

"Where are you going, kid?" one of his opponents shouted. Bakura chose to ignore him.

It didn't look good.

Ryou's breathing was coming hard, short, and fast…too fast. His eyes were watering and he was sweating from all the effort. He was also slowing down…and stumbling.

By the time Bakura reached the stair case entry, both soccer teams were wondering what the hell he was doing. Marik and Duv were staring wide-eyed at the siblings.

Ryou saw his brother striding at him, and grinned tiredly. He was just in time.

"Niisan, your cleats," he meant to say. But it only came out as a grunt. Why was he so tired? _Oh, yeah…_He had ran for far too long. It felt like he had run a hundred miles.

Tripping on the last stair, Ryou didn't even have strength to cry out.

Strong arms caught him. Knowing it was his niisan, Ryou snuggled closer and tried hand him the cleats. His arm suddenly felt like it weighed a ton.

Tears stained Bakura's cheeks as he gently took the cleats from his brother's hands.

"Ryou," Bakura choked. He was touched by his brother's show of courage. But what would it cost him? "Somebody call an ambulance!" he screamed over his shoulder, pulling his brother closer.

The said boy just nuzzled closer. The warmth…it felt like bliss. He was so tired…

"Niisan?" Ryou whispered, closing his eyes.

Biting back a sob, Bakura asked, "Yeah?"

"Why…look so sad?"

Bakura felt his body shudder with guilt. "Ryou!" he cried. "I'm sorry I didn't eat your breakfast that you worked hard on for me this morning! I'm sorry you didn't get to play soccer here with me today…" He cried harder. Regret filled his rising voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't the greatest brother…Oh, Ryou…I wish we had more time…" Gripping his little brother closer, Bakura wailed. "Ryou, don't leave!"

The younger one was quiet for some time, before his hand clenched Bakura's shoulder tightly.

His voice laced with fatigue, Ryou murmured, "Niisan, what are you talking…about?" He smiled, relaxing in his brother's arms. "I'm…sleepy." His words were slurred, but his effort was obvious. "It's…so bright…Niisan, can you…turn off the light?"

Bakura felt a jolt of realization. He cried openly now. Grief and sorrow was etched into his face as he clutched to his brother, never wanting to let go.

"Niisan…I love you…my brother…the best…"

"I love you, too, Ryou," Bakura said, trying to get his cracking voice under control.

"Thanks…for everything…it was fun…but I…one more thing…ask of you…"

"Anything, Ryou," Bakura sobbed, looking deeply into his brother's chocolate brown eyes with his tear-laden lavender ones, memorizing every little detail.

The brown eyes brightened a little bit. Ryou weakly grinned, and murmured, "Smile, Niisan. You did well."

With that, Bakura's brother's eyes slowly closed, and the little hand fell. Bakura caught it smoothly.

Then he cried.

AN: …that's the end. It was…abrupt. I hope you don't mind.

Unless you want an epilogue. I need at least 5 reviews for an epilogue, though.

I hope you liked it.


	7. Epilogue

AN: Whoa…here I am, with the epilogue of Two Brothers! (I know, about time) Well, here it is!

Epilogue

"Lord, please bless this day…"

Bakura tuned out the droning priest and glanced at the surroundings again. He had picked this place out specifically for Ryou. The clearing had great trees resembling cherry blossoms, but with white petals, surrounding all sides. Fall had just started, but petals covered the ground, giving the place a seemingly 'innocent' look.

He had to stare at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at the coffin.

_Ryou, if only you knew…_

**_"It's nothing," he blurted, feeling the flare of pain burn his insides. Ryou's eyes started watering. He hated seeing Ryou cry, so he quickly said, "Aw, Ryou, you're such a crybaby. C'mon, food! Let's grab some grub before sis eats it all." _**

_**He turned around and tried to trudge down the hall. **_

_**"Arigato, niisan," he heard. **_

_**Then a small hand slipped itself into Bakura's. **_

_**Bakura glanced down at his brother. He smiled.** _

_I know I didn't smile and laugh as much as you…but…_

_**Ryou grinned. "Niisan, I'm glad you're my brother." **_

_**Bakura felt really pleased at knowing he was doing something right. "I'm glad you're my brother, too."** _

_Even though I didn't act like it sometimes…I was really happy, Ryou. _

_**"Whatever. We just don't want the little puny guy." **_

_**Bakura saw Ryou's shoulders sag. He wanted to punch that punk's nose in! Instead, he gave a lop-sided grin and patted Ryou on the head. "I ain't playing on anyone's team if my little brother isn't on my team." **_

_**Just seeing Ryou's elated face was enough to make his day. **_

_I'm going to miss you, little brother. _

"Amen."

As everyone turned to leave, after paying their respects, Marik alone saw Bakura. He stood rigidly, gazing behind the priest, near the edge of the clearing.

He was smiling softly, silently crying.

There, half in the shadows, half in the light, a soccer ball glinted in the sunlight.

AN: Finished…I re-edited chapters two and six a little bit…I hope the epilogue wasn't too short. Hoping you liked it! Please review!


End file.
